The lady and the tramp
by OddballPingu
Summary: Hinata,rich and spoilt. Naruto, poor and hardworking.But what happens when Hinata's dad decides to teach her a lesson? She'll need help from the person she made fun of for being poor, and have to adjust to a much more humble lifestyle. NaruXhina, AU.


**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, obviously...**

**A/N: This idea popped into my head awhile ago, but I only got around to writing it today. This is a sort of prologue, the real story will start in chapter two. Enough ranting, hope you like it, if you do please give me some feed back (hint-hint XD).**

* * *

A dark haired girl glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before walking out of her room to join her family. Tonight, like every Saturday night, they were going to the most expensive restaurant in Konoha. She walked out of the front door to see her father and sister were already in the sparkling black limousine.

As she approached, her cousin, Neji, opened the door for her. Although he had to serve her, his loathing of her and the rest of the family was obvious. The Hyuuga tradition was that all the inheritance was left to the first born, the other children were to work if they wanted food and pay.

But his real reason for hating them was that his father, Hizashi, had died during an assassination attempt on Hiashi, Hinata's father.

After closing the door for his cousin, Neji installed himself in the passenger seat, next to the driver who started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Naruto was getting dressed in his red working uniform, which he personally hated, but he needed his job to keep somewhat of a decent life. He had been unlucky ever since he was born: his parents died, although he still hasn't found out how, he had to get himself a job at a very young age which caused him to fail school, and lastly the other children (and adults) always seemed to hate him.

He shook his head, to try and get rid of the bad memories. He had a place to live now, and quite a few friends that he could always count on, although he would never be seen dead asking anyone for help.

He glanced at his watch, cursing himself for being so lightheaded and rushed to his job. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a car, because even he managed to save up enough to buy one, he would only be able to buy petrol once every six months.So now he had to run six blocks in less than ten minutes if he wanted to keep his job.

His boss, Iruka, was very fussy when it came to time, and Naruto had been late (by thirty seconds) twice already, when that thought hit him he ran even faster, no job would equal no apartment, and he didn't feel like sleeping on a bench in a park, again.

He arrived at the back of the parking lot a few minutes later, he went straight to the back to tell Iruka he was there so he wouldn't be sacked.

"Naruto, I see you're on time today." Said Iruka, smiling, Naruto just nodded, too out of breath to be able to speak.

"Well you can take the first shift with Kiba, up front." Instructed Iruka, Naruto nodded walking to the front of the restaurant, still breathing heavily.

"Hey Naruto!" Greeted Kiba, waving at the approaching blond, Naruto nodded warily.

The first car pulled up in front of them, an old white haired guy got out, he was accompanied by a sluttish blond girl. The man tossed the keys to Kiba and walked through the entrance without even glancing at them.

"Guess I'll be taking this one." Said Kiba, Naruto nodded kicking a few stones out of boredom. Kiba was back five minutes later, after having parked the car.

When the next car came along, it was Naruto's turn, he even got a tip. Kiba gave him a jealous look, but he knew Naruto needed it more than he did, since he lived at his sister's and was dispensed of most of the bills.

Ten minutes later, a very flashy black limo pulled up, three people got out, a man with long brown hair, probably in his forties, a young girl who looked about fifteen, and lastly a girl about Naruto's age. He couldn't help but stare at her, she was perfect from head to toe, her relatively tight black dress fitted her perfectly, and contrasted nicely with her pale skin. They had their own driver, to whom Kiba indicated the way to the parking lot.

The girl glance at Naruto with very pretentious eyes, she slipped a hand into her purse and pulled out a note.

"Here, you obviously _need_ this." She said, handing the note to him, he glared at her, however good looking the girl was he refused to take charity.

"I don't care who you are or how rich you are, I don't need your damn pity!" Spat Naruto, the girl just smirked, tossed the note at him and followed her family inside. Naruto balled is fists in rage, he hated people like that, he was so pissed he didn't notice Kiba pick the note up.

"Hey Naruto, are you gonna take this or not?" Naruto looked closer at the note that Kiba was holding up, it was a 100. He was torn in between sticking to his principals or being certain to be able to pay next months rent.

"I'll take it and give it back to that girl when she comes out of there." Answered Naruto, that would give him more time to think, he could always forget to give it back, if he didn't feel like it.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the table, next to her sister and opposite her father. She hated these types of dinner, it was always boring, and she had to make an effort to get on with the pest that was her sister.

"Hinata, I've heard your grades still haven't improved." Said Hiashi, after they had ordered their meals.

"It's really boring father, and it's not like it'll be any use, no one else learns that stuff." Replied Hinata boredly, Hiashi narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are going to be my successor, you need a good education, your cousin and sister are doing better than you, and they don't even have to. Get a grip or else you'll regret it." Warned Hiashi, Hinata rolled her eyes, she wasn't scared of her father's empty threats anymore. What she didn't know was that the threat wasn't empty at all, in fact it was filled to the brim.

* * *

Naruto was about to leave since his shift was about to end, when he caught sight of that rich girl and her family heading to their car; which had once again pulled up outside the entrance.

"Hey you!" He shouted running towards her, only to be knocked down, by a boy with long brown hair, presumably her bodyguard.

"Losers like you should keep away, or else-" Started Neji, but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Or else what? I'm not scared of you, I just came to give her this back." Said Naruto tossing the note in her direction, before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Watch it loser, you don't stand a chance against me." Warned Neji taking a step forwards, Naruto glared at him and stood his ground.

"Neji! We don't have time for this." Called Hiashi, Neji gave Naruto one last look and took his place in the car.

"Tch, just like a dog to it's master." Sneered Naruto, even though Neji wouldn't be able to hear it.

The blond turned and started to walk home, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he had got a few tips which should be enough for food shopping tomorrow and he would get his pay next week, so that would pay the rent.

When he got home to his one room flat, he checked his messages and was quite surprise to find that he had one, not many people called him, probably because his phone line was cut off regularly from lack of payment, only his close friends kept up to date on his latest phone number.

_"Hey Naruto, it's Shikamaru, Ino keeps pestering me to give you her number so you'll ask her on a date, please come by tomorrow and get it, and if you meet her don't tell her what I said, she'll kill me. See ya tomorrow if you care enough to put me out of my misery." _

Naruto smiled, Shika always made him laugh even if he was just being himself, he always managed to cheer everyone up. Naruto yawned, which made him realize just how tired he was, he quickly changed out of his uniform and went to bed.


End file.
